


You Went Too Far This Time, and I Can't Forgive You

by Panta



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Angst, Bruises, Established Relationship, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Kokichi is smol bean, M/M, Maki is kind of a bitch and Kaito is angry, Shuichi is just trying to be supportive, injuries, physical fighting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-27
Updated: 2018-05-27
Packaged: 2019-05-14 11:21:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14768594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Panta/pseuds/Panta
Summary: When he opened the door, Kaito expected to see a Kokichi who was a bit more vulnerable than usual, who would push past him and strut into the room like he owned the place, but mumble a barely audible “thank you” as he did so. He expected some absurd tale to explain why Kokichi couldn’t sleep in his own room, a disguise for the fact that loneliness brought his worst demons out to play. He expected playful insults and cuddling and tears the supreme leader would undoubtedly claim were fake.What he got...was much, much worse.(Or: Maki beats up Kokichi, and Kaito sets things straight.)





	You Went Too Far This Time, and I Can't Forgive You

**Author's Note:**

> God I love me some good Oumota.  
> If at any point during the story you feel like a character is acting OOC, leave a comment, and I'll explain why I wrote them that way!

Maki Harukawa was the Ultimate Assassin. She was dangerous; Kaito knew that. She was guarded and volatile, a ticking time bomb just waiting for someone to light the fuse. Her gaze was cold, her tone harsh, whenever she was so much as slightly peeved.

“Do you want to die?”

Yet despite that, despite her standoffish demeanor, Kaito genuinely believed she was a good person. She’d had a hard life, that was all. All Maki needed was a good friend, someone to open up to. Kaito wanted to be that someone.

“Wow, do you have  _ any _ other threats, Maki Roll? That one got boring the first eight hundred times you said it.”

The Ultimate Astronaut sighed. The mischievous purple gremlin he called his boyfriend seemed determined to get on Maki’s nerves at every opportunity, causing her to revert to her violently defensive tendencies. They bickered non-stop whenever they came remotely close to each other, and it wasn’t the playful bickering Kokichi incited with Kaito. No, this was verbal warfare.

Verbal warfare that usually resulted in Kokichi being punched once or twice, but Kaito knew his boyfriend could handle it. He was agile, and a much better fighter than he let on; he never came back from these battles with anything worse than a few bruises. Mainly because he ran away from them, but still.

One hand on his aching head, Kaito stood from the dining hall table with a groan. “Okay, I’m not dealing with this bullshit right now. I’m gonna hit the hay.” He leaned down to kiss Kokichi’s forehead, a blush spreading over the shorter boy’s cheeks. “Don’t get into too much trouble, alright?”

Kokichi grinned, “aye aye, cap’n!”

“Later Maki Roll!” With a quick wave, Kaito walked out, leaving his best friend and his boyfriend alone together.

That, he would soon come to find, was a huge mistake.

* * *

“If you don't shut your mouth right now, I  _ will _ hurt you.”

“I’d like to see you  _ try.” _

* * *

As annoying as Kokichi tended to be, Kaito knew he had good intentions. The boy would never admit it, but he was really just afraid of rejection. His confident façade was nothing more than a cover for a scared child.

So when Kaito’s well-deserved nap was interrupted by a frantic knocking at his door, he was quick to leave his bed without protest. The last time he chose sleep over Kokichi, the astronaut awoke to find the small boy with blood on his arm and tears on his cheeks. He wouldn’t let that happen again.

When he opened the door, Kaito expected to see a Kokichi who was a bit more vulnerable than usual, who would push past him and strut into the room like he owned the place, but mumble a barely audible “thank you” as he did so. He expected some absurd tale to explain why Kokichi couldn’t sleep in his own room, a disguise for the fact that loneliness brought his worst demons out to play. He expected playful insults and cuddling and tears the supreme leader would undoubtedly claim were fake.

What he got...was much, much worse.

Gonta hulked in the doorway, cradling something purple and white in his arms. It took Kaito a moment to register that the small, trembling mass was his boyfriend.

“The hell?” The astronaut nearly panicked, “what happened to him?!”

“Gonta not sure!” Sounding equally panicked, the giant held Kokichi out to him. The boy was shivering, desperately clutching Kaito’s shirt as soon as they made contact. “It start raining, so Gonta search outside for worms. Found Kokichi hiding in bushes! Kokichi scared, say he want Kaito.”

_ Kokichi...was scared? Of what? _ “Thank you for bringing him to me, Gonta.” He flashed the entomologist a thumbs up. “I'll make sure he's a-okay!” Without waiting for a response, he shut and locked the door, holding his boyfriend close.

Wrapped up in Kaito’s warm embrace, the supreme leader’s remaining control shattered, devolving into pitiful sobs. “K-Kai-chan…” he whimpered, burying his face in the taller boy’s shirt. “It hurts…”

“What, baby? What hurts?”

“E-Everything.” It was then that Kaito noticed the scarf missing from his lover’s outfit. His pale neck was exposed, lined with bruises that looked suspiciously like a handprint. Like he'd been strangled.

_ Did Maki do this? _

Kokichi’s fragile body was wracked with a shiver, reminding Kaito that he'd been out in the rain for who knows how long. “I'm gonna get you out of these wet clothes, ‘Kichi. Does a bath sound okay?” The boy nodded slowly. “I'm gonna put you down on-”

“No!” Kokichi sounded terrified, tightening his hold on the astronaut. “D-Don't leave me...alone. Please.”

“But I have to…” gazing down at his broken lover, Kaito sighed. “Okay, I'll carry you while I start the bath.” Kokichi was awfully light anyway. As worrying as it was, he was grateful for that fact as he carried him into the bathroom. “Baby, can you tell me what happened?”

The small boy only said one word: “Maki.”

Another sigh fell from his lips. “Can I take your shirt off?” One of the established rules of their relationship was that consent was required for  _ everything. _ Kaito could never tell what his boyfriend was thinking, and it terrified him to think that Kokichi might force himself to do something he didn't want to just to please him. Kokichi had been hurt in the past, by too many people, and Kaito’d be damned before he became one of them.

So regardless of the request, no matter how trivial it may seem, he'd ask permission, and he knew Kokichi appreciated it.

* * *

By the time Kokichi’s clothes were off, the bath was ready and Kaito could  _ feel _ his blood boiling. No wonder the boy had been sitting out in the rain; he probably couldn't  _ move. _

Kokichi’s body was littered with bruises, blue-purple splotches staining his milky white skin. His chest and stomach looked like he'd belly-flopped onto a pile of rocks, most likely the cause of the blood dripping from the corner of his mouth. His hands and forearms were bloodied, cut up from protecting his face, Kaito figured, and one of his ankles was possibly twisted. He couldn't tell for sure, but Kokichi’d been avoiding putting weight on it.

When he noticed Kaito’s staring, Kokichi lowered his gaze and pulled his knees to his chest, barely taking up a third of the tub. Guilt clawed at the astronaut’s heart. “Hey now,” he soothed, “you don't have to hide. I won't judge you; you know that.” Kokichi shook his head. “Come on baby, talk to me. I know it's hard for you, but I can’t help if you don't let me in.” No response.

It occurred to Kaito how vulnerable his boyfriend looked, so small and quiet as he avoided eye contact like the plague.

_ Oh. _

“Do you want me to get in the bath with you?”

A slow nod. “..please.”

* * *

Kaito smiled as he stroked his boyfriend’s hair, his own ungelled and loosely tied back. Kokichi was curled up beside him, head in Kaito’s lap, sleeping soundly. Even with the bandages all over him, Kaito still took a moment to appreciate how  _ pretty _ his boyfriend was. His face was so relaxed, so peaceful, violet eyes shut and pink lips slightly parted.

Then the doorbell rang, and he was wide awake in an instant, surveying the room with a keen eye. Kaito stayed silent beside the boy, giving him time to analyze his surroundings.

Kokichi exhaled, visibly deflating from his panicked state. “Mm…hey Kai-chan. I'm just gonna…” He rested his head on the astronaut’s shoulder, nuzzling his neck. “...go back to sleep...”

Kaito chuckled, “no can do, ‘Kichi. I think that's one of my sidekicks at the door.”

“Noooo…” the supreme leader frowned, clinging to the astronaut’s arm. “They always steal my beloved Kai-chan’s attention!”

Despite the childish manner in which it was delivered, Kaito recognized this rare moment of partial honesty from Kokichi. “Hey, if you want to spend more time with me, all ya gotta do is ask!”

Kokichi turned away, but he couldn't deny the blush tinting his pale cheeks. “It's not like-”

The doorbell rang again, Shuichi’s voice following it this time. “Kaito? I know you're in there. It's time for training!”

Kaito looked at the door, then down at Kokichi, whose face went blank in response. He released his boyfriend’s arm, mumbling “just go” in a scarily emotionless tone.

He didn't have to say “leave me like everyone else does” for Kaito to know that's exactly what he was thinking.

“That settles it then!” The astronaut slammed his fists together. “You're coming to training!”

“I can't even walk, Kai-chan.” Kokichi deadpanned.

“I'll carry you! Even if you can't exercise, I still want you to be there! Our training is more than physical, after all.”

Kokichi gripped one of his forearms with the opposite hand, biting his lip. “But...Maki.”

Kaito scooped the small ruler into his arms, pressing a gentle kiss to the side of his head. “I won't let her touch you, baby.”

“You promise?”

“I promise.”

With that settled, Kaito opened his door to find Shuichi fiddling with his monopad. “Hey there, sidekick!”

Immediately the detective looked up. “Ah! Hello...” he trailed off, observing the two boys in front of him. “Um, is Kokichi okay?”

“I'm super, Shu-chan!” Kokichi swung his feet childishly, arms wrapped around Kaito’s neck. “After Maki beat me up today, my beloved Kai-chan absolutely  _ begged _ me to come train with him!”

“You're such a liar,” Kaito said, but there was no malice behind it, only fondness. “Well, we don't wanna keep Maki Roll waiting! Let's go!”

* * *

“I've never seen your hair down like that before, Kaito.”

“Heh, yeah, it's weird, I know.”

“Actually, I think it...suits you. It's attractive. Wait-”

“Eh? Is Shu-chan making a pass at  _ my _ Kai-chan?!”

“N-No, it's not like that!”

* * *

“What the hell is  _ he _ doing here?”

Needless to say, things could have gone much better than they did.

“You gonna beat me up again, Maki Roll?” Kokichi taunted, though Kaito could recognize the forced smile as a coverup for fear. He held his boyfriend tighter. “Gonna tell me how worthless I am again?”

“Alright you two, that's enou- wait, she said  _ what?!” _

“Uh-huh!” Kokichi nodded quickly, avoiding Maki’s glares. “She was all ‘you're pathetic’ and ‘you'll always be alone’ and ‘you don't deserve someone like Kaito!’” The supreme leader gave a childish pout, but the astronaut could see the hurt swirling in his eyes.

_ “Kai-chan?” _ Kokichi had once asked him, tears running down his face as they curled up together in bed. _ “W-Why do you..stay with me? I'm s-so horrible…I’m not w-worth your love…” _

_ “You're wrong, ‘Kichi.” _ He had replied sternly, lightening his tone when the boy flinched at its harshness. _ “You're worth so much more than you think you are. You deserve the universe, baby, and I'm gonna give it to you. Don't let anybody tell you different.” _ He'd kissed away Kokichi’s tears and held him tight until they both drifted off into dreamland.

Yet here Maki was, purposely reviving demons that would destroy the supreme leader from the inside out if Kaito couldn't fix this soon.

“Maki Roll, you...really said those things to him?”

“What of it?” The assassin scoffed, arms crossed. “It's all true.”

“And this was while you were causing him pain?”

“Yes, idiot. He’ll get over it; he always does. Like a damn cockroach.” She huffed, “let's just train already.”

“No.” Kaito said, firm in his conviction. “Not until you explain something to me.”

“And what is that?” Maki rolled her eyes.

“So… what you're saying here is that because ‘Kichi riled you up with some harmless teasing, you decided it was necessary to beat him until he couldn't even walk and make him feel like shit while you were at it.”

“Essentially, yes. He had it coming for being such an annoying little brat.”

“Do you really not see the problem here?!” Before she could respond, Kaito turned back towards the dorms. “Forget it. You're too stubborn to admit you were wrong. Kokichi’s been in really bad shape today, and I'm not gonna stand around and let you make it worse.” He gave Shuichi a wave. “Train on your own tonight; I'll see you two tomorrow. And Maki Roll?” Though he didn't turn to face her, his tone was chilling. “Don't you  _ ever _ lay a finger on him again.”

As they made their silent trek back to their rooms, Kokichi spoke up, voice barely even a whisper on the wind. “...thank you, Kai-chan.”

The astronaut smiled.

“Anything for you, baby.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!  
> Want a good dose of angst? Maybe some fluff? Check out my other fics!  
> I'm Oumasai/Oumami/Oumota trash. Basically I love my gay grape baby.  
> -Panta-chan


End file.
